


'til it breaks

by farseandfolly



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farseandfolly/pseuds/farseandfolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they were young, Oikawa had been scared of the dark. </p><p>He didn't know quite why the fear had stuck with him to the age of eighteen, but he assumed it tied together loosely with his fear of the unknown and crippling fear of loneliness, which was an arguably good (and frequent) contestant in tonight's mindgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til it breaks

Ever since they were young, Oikawa had been scared of the dark. 

He didn't know quite why the fear had stuck with him to the age of eighteen, but he assumed it tied together loosely with his fear of the unknown and crippling fear of loneliness, which was an arguably good (and frequent) contestant in tonight's mindgame. 

Ever since they were young, Oikawa would immediately call Iwaizumi when his parent's were out or working late, because it was during moments like those that the darkness and loneliness and overwhelming _fear_ seemed to consume him, like a tidal wave taking hold of his body and pulling him deeper and deeper towards the murky depths of the ocean, slowly draining all the colour and brightness from his vision and completely enveloping him in a nauseating prison of exhaustion and _fear_. 

Tonight was no exception.

As Oikawa sat up straight in bed, trying to control his breathing because _G_ _od forbid_ Iwaizumi heard him in such a pathetic state, he reached for his phone on the bedside table and dialled Iwa's number with trembling fingers.

"Hmph?" 

Oikawa was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of relief, so strong that it brought the tears that he'd try to fight down clashing out at the defense, infiltrating the barrier and spilling down his cheeks in steady streams.

"Hey, Iwa - chan!" He said, attempting to make his voice as chirpy and bright as possible, despite the wetness of his cheeks, despite the burning fire that had been lit on his face.

"Oikawa, it's 12 AM,"

"I - can you come over?"  

And he wasn't sure if it was because of the creeping note of sadness that had slipped into his voice, or the fact that this practice was simply tradition, but Iwaizumi agreed that he'd be over in five minutes.

Five minutes.

He had five minutes to kill the tears, to send them running back behind the barrier.

He had five minutes to find the eye drops and bring the whiteness back into the red canvas that had become his eyes. 

Five minutes to fix himself for Iwaizumi, to shroud himself in a believable lie for just one night, because letting him worry was pointless and just lying next to him, hands clasped and legs entangled, was a powerful cure in itself.

 

 

It was moments later that Oikawa finally felt the bed dip, and saw Iwaizumi's strong silhouette slip into his room through the window that was intentionally left open for him, a black figure against the navy night sky.

"Close the window?"

Iwaizumi nodded, kneeling on the mattress, his feet bare and his muscles visible beneath his cotton shirt, as he pulled the window towards him, locking it against the wall and immediately curling into the bed so that he was face - to - face with Oikawa.  

"Hey Trashkawa," He whispered, his tanned skin lightly illuminated by the green glow of the stick - on planets on the ceiling, his eyes scanning Oikawa's face in a manner that was so frantic and full of concentration that it was almost as if he thought Oikawa himself would disappear.

Although, quite frankly, the thought of disappearance didn't sound too bad to Oikawa, and he welcomed it like an old friend. 

"Hey, Iwa - chan," Oikawa said, forcing himself to smile lightly as Iwa lay a gentle hand on Oikawa's cheek, running and twirling his fingers like feathers through the brunette's hair. 

"So, let's hear it."

"Hear what?" 

"The intergalactic conspiracy theory and presidential speech you've prepared for me today. Those are my lullabies, you know," 

"I don't have any." 

"Shame," Iwaizumi muttered playfully, before his expression quickly changed to one of stone hard solemnity, "Oikawa, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said, forcing a bright beam onto his features. The once natural gesture was now so rehearsed and robotic, almost as though Oikawa was both the puppeteer and the marionette doll, pulling the strings and commanding himself to make his facade seem believable to the boy lying in front of him. 

It was then that the tear warriors began to bring out the best of their kind to the front lines, striking Oikawa and his barrier with knives and swords, successfully blocking his mental jabs and making progress in Mission Infiltration Part 2. 

Oikawa quickly sat up, stretching his arms, the smiley beam stuck to his face with what seemed like superglue. Any attempt at removal would cause the barrier to self destruct; the result of constant jabs by the most powerful army, His Brain, slices with swords and knives, and the lack of ability to hold itself up any longer.

He didn't know if he could hold himself up any longer. 

"Don't give me that bullshit," Iwaizumi said, sitting up defiantly and grabbing Oikawa's shoulders, his long fingers digging into the skin beneath Oikawa's shirt and forcing their gazes to meet.

"Iwa - chan, I'm fi-"

"Oikawa. Look at me."

The barrier was getting weaker.

"Cry."

It was then that the wall broke, the soldiers succeeding in their mission plan and infiltrating the barrier once more, this time more and more of them running down his cheeks, celebrating their long - awaited victory in the overall Battle of Mental State.   

Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi almost impulsively, pressing his face against his shoulder and letting the tears flow, the only indications of his suffering being his heavy, gasping breaths, the shaking of his shoulders and the growing feeling of wetness against Iwa's right shoulder. 

"Iwa - chan," Oikawa breathed, "The d-dark," 

And Iwaizumi, having known Oikawa for his entire life, knew that those two words ran so much deeper than the phrase itself. 

He knew that it wasn't just the darkness as a physical form, but rather, the darkness that lay deep within the crevices of Oikawa's mind, the feelings of extreme, painful loneliness that reminded him of their presence constantly. These feelings stretched so much deeper than the loneliness felt when one was home by themselves and scraped the surface of Oikawa's worst nightmares, telling that there would be a time that Iwaizumi wouldn't be there to play volleyball right beside him, that one day he'd find his teammates, his friends, his _family_ had moved on without him.

He knew that Oikawa _needed_ people, he needed the confirmation that they were there with him, to send the darkness crawling back into the crevices and trapping it tightly until it inevitably released itself again.

So Iwaizumi held him, pulling them down onto the mattress as he pressed light kisses to his lips and rubbed his back softly, his fingers twirling through the soft skin and hard muscle, serving as a reminder that he was here, and he wasn't going anywhere. 

Never without Oikawa. 

And it is under the soft glow of the ceiling stars that Iwaizumi holds a sleeping Oikawa, kissing the tear tracks on his lightly freckled cheeks and running his fingers through his hair. 

Because he is here to stay. 

And he always will be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some IwaOi because I'm living for these two nerds.   
> Feeling particularly good about this one today?   
> I'd also like to thank any one of you who has read, commented or left kudos on any of my stories. It literally means so much to me :)  
> Any kudos/comments/general feedback would be appreciated, as usual.


End file.
